In the prior art, the television power architecture is the power supply modes of the constant voltage output circuit and constant current output circuit are integrated into one power supply architecture, by the constant voltage output circuit and constant current output circuit to control the same one transformer outputting corresponding constant voltage and constant current. Even though the television power architecture is relatively simple, which only outputs constant voltage or constant current at one time, cannot output both at the same time. However, some components in the television need synchronism input of constant voltage and constant current. The television power architecture in the prior art cannot satisfy the above requirements, thus need adding another auxiliary power supply to provide constant current or constant voltage.